


raindrops

by pekosan



Series: a bunch of kids being happy and stuff [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, also the ship is pretty much platonic, happy early birthday angie?? i guess?, non-despair, pretend that Maki and Angie attend the same high school-, soon it will be the time, the time of angies birthday! so yayy, theres rain aka the main plot aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: Angie and Maki go home together on a rainy afternoonno spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i never written maki properly before so bam! as always, might have grammar errors-
> 
> also i inspired myself to draw based on this fic alone-  
> http://peekono.tumblr.com/post/159530307308/rainy-afternoon
> 
> also no hope's peak au because idk-
> 
> happy early birthday angie! i guess-

_drip drop drip drop_

The sound of the rain echoes into the hall. Maki sighs as she turns her body from the window and starts walking back to the classroom.

She hadn't brought an umbrella that day. 20% chance of rain only, my ass, she thought.

**______________**

The teacher wraps up the lesson as the bell rings, signaling the end of the day.

 _drip drip_ _drop drop_

The sound of the rain gets louder, silently staring outside, Maki sighs quietly. Should she run and and get soaked or should she stay and clean the classroom, hoping that the rain passes by quickly?

As she slowly packs up her things, Maki could hear footsteps, and then a _crash_! Maki ignores the murmurs of the crowd until she hears a familiar voice.

“Maki, are you here? Let's go home together!~”

Maki brings her attention to the source of the voice, a tanned girl with platinum blonde hair; Yonaga Angie from the next class. Angie waves at her, but Maki focuses on packing her stuff away instead.

“Oi, Maki! Angie knows you can hear her!” Angie practically yells into Maki’s ears, causing her to jump and knock her chair down (and herself to the floor). Maki gives her a menacing glare as she pats herself of the non-existent dust.

Angie continues to sway left and right as Maki finishes packing her stuff. With only a grunt, Maki begins to march off without waiting for Angie's response.

**______________**

“Hey! Maki, I said wait!” The faster Maki tries to march away from Angie, the faster she seems to catch up. “Don't you wanna go home together with Angie?”

Stopping by her shoe locker, Maki huffs and glares at Angie, “No.” She could see Angie's expression going from 100 to 0, like a deflating balloon. Angie rubs her feet together, clearly disappointed, “Angie just thought it would be nice if she and Maki could go home together…”

_Shit, Maki feels bad now._

“Do you have an umbrella Maki?” Some of Angie's peppiness must have returned as Maki swears she's radiating in front of her. She considers lyi-

“It's not like you have one with you Maki.” Angie's tone suddenly goes dark and it genuinely surprises her for a second- “How do you know I don't have one?” Maki puts on her loafers and puts her slippers back in her cubicle. “God told Angie!...well Angie peaked inside earlier…”

Maki slightly pouts and sighs, finally giving in, “Fine, I'll go home with you for today.” Hearing this, Angie happily grabs Maki’s hands (no longer holding any slippers) and jumps up and down, causing a small scene (and an embarrassed Maki).

… …

“So where's your stuff?” “Ah. Angie left it in the classroom! After making sure Angie was out of earshot, Maki lets out a small sigh.

**______________**

A short few minutes later, Angie comes back with her backpack and umbrella.

“Isn't Teru cute?~”

“Who?”

“Why obviously Angie’s umbrella!”

Saying this, Angie points her umbrella at Maki’s face (but Maki swiftly catches it before it got any closer to her forehead) “Did you know, Angie made Teru all by herself!”

Angie hands Maki the umbrella and upon closer inspection, it was a teru-teru bozu themed umbrella and Maki also notices that there was a teru-teru bozu charm on Angie’s strap.

“Angie doesn't like the rain- Oh, God’s intuition!” Maki gapes her mouth slightly open, unable to refute her claim, “More specifically, Angie doesn't like the humidity. It's worse when we're still in our winter uniform too...all sticky and sweaty.”

Feeling sweat starting to dribble down her chin and her hands getting all clammy, Maki agrees with Angie’s words.

_drip drop drip drop drip drop_

The sound of the rain starts to get heavier, Maki opens the umbrella and curtly turns her head to Angie, “Let's go before it gets too heavy.” Without waiting for a reply, Maki starts walking (she makes sure she doesn't go too fast for Angie to catch up).

… …

_splish splash splat splish splash splat_

The sound of loafers making contact with the wet floor, as well as the rain fills Maki’s ears.

… …

“So…” Maki trails off as the duo stop by a traffic light, “Why invite me to go home with you? You have others, right?” Angie hums in agreement, “It's not only for pity, is it?”

Hearing this, Angie vigorously shakes her head and hands, “What? Of course not! Angie wouldn't go so low!” Maki quickly uses her free hand to cover Angie’s mouth and shushes her, “Not too loud, you idiot.” Making sure the unwanted attention of the passerbys was gone, Maki removes her hand.

“Well...Angie thought she could use the rain as a start.” _A start? A start of what?_ “What do you mean by ‘start’?” The light turns green and they start crossing the street, Angie plays with her hair for a bit before answering.

_splish splash splat splish splash splat_

Maki hears Angie hum a familiar tune (a tune she cannot remember). Then suddenly, Angie speaks and leans forward, which breaks Maki’s trail of thoughts, “A start of a friendship of course!”

“ _Friendship_?” “Yep!”

Angie brings a finger in a pointed fashion towards her mouth, “Angie always sees you alone, during breaks, lunch and even going home and Angie wondered if Maki had any friends-” “Well I don't. Socializing isn't my forte.” Maki curtly replies.

Angie suddenly stops, a big puddle of water splashes forward (luckily missing Maki’s loafers) and grabs Maki’s free hand. “Then that’s perfect! Angie could be your first friend!”

Taken aback, Maki loosens the grip of the umbrella and hits herself when it falls and stops on her head. She pouts sightly and averts her gaze from Angie's sparkling blue eyes and turns her head, Maki feels her face heating up. “First friend…” “Yeah, first friend!”

The only sound to ring in Maki’s ears were the rain, the splashing footsteps and Angie's humming.

**______________**

… …

Angie abruptly stops when the duo reach breaching pathways.

“Which way is your home Maki?” Maki points to the left path. Angie turns her backpack around and takes out a yellow raincoat from it.

“Hmm...looks like our adventure ends here! Angie’s home is on the right pathway.” Maki stays silent for a moment. “Maki can borrow Teru since Angie has a raincoat ready! Just make sure you return Teru in one piece ‘kay?”

One piece? It's not like Maki’s gonna go around beating everything with an umbrella.

“Mhmm...I will, don't worry.” Angie puts on the raincoat and dashes out, giving Maki a wave, “See you tomorrow! Make sure Teru’s safe too!”

Maki continues to wave until Angie’s completely out of eyesight.

_drip drop drip drop_

The sound of rain making contact with the umbrella rings in Maki's ears.

...friend? Maki looks at her free hand and clenches it tight. Could someone like her really make friends? Maki looks straight ahead and walks down a path with a smile.

Maybe a friend wouldn't be so bad after all, she thinks as the rain continues to pour.

 _splish splash splish splash,_ Maki splashes some water and looks at the gloomy sky, a ray of light escaping the grey clouds.

Maki genuinely smiles for the first time in forever and hums the tune Angie was humming to earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe the inspiration for this? well it had been raining and then it got all hot and humid for two days so i flung myself (figuratively) into doing this
> 
> also teru-teru bozus, they're cute.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this! \\(^•w•^)/


End file.
